Trust
by tori.m
Summary: Booth meets a new intern, he immediately is attracted to her. He offers to protect her. She's been hurt before, he's willing to help her heal. Will the relationship work out? Terrible at summaries, sorry
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey, this is my first fanfiction. If people read it and like it, I'll continue. If no one reviews or reads it then I won't continue. Basically I wrote this for myself, but it would be great for someone else to read it too.

Summary: Booth meets Bones' new intern and is attracted to her. She's been hurt before, but he's willing to help her. He finds her pretty, what will happen if she likes him back? I don't know, I haven't written the entire 2nd chapter. The rating might change, I haven't really planned anything yet. Storyboard time!

. 

Chapter 1

Booth walks into the Chinese restaurant where he's supposed to meet the squints in a celebratory dinner for solving the girl's murder. He slipped into his seat at the bar, the seat that Bones always met him at to have a quick drink and sometimes they ate dinner there. Hodgins was already there with Angela, and Cam waved him over. He shook his head, wanting to prepare before he had to listen to their scientific talk. Bones came into the restaurant with a girl that looked to be around 5"4' and had dark golden hair. Bones was talking to her as if she was explaining about something, or some_one _Booth thought as Bones gestured towards him. The girl nodded and smirked, as she slid into the seat next to Angela. She hugged Angela as she talked to Cam, Bones waved to Booth and he sauntered over to the table. He looked at the girl closer, she was actually quite attractive. She had beautiful hazel eyes and full lips; her hair was flowing around her shoulders. She twirled her hair unconsciously while talking to Cam about the injuries of a Civil War soldier. Booth cleared his throat and she jumped,

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to startle you" Booth said in a deep voice

"It's no problem, I guess I'm just a bit jumpy today" she said abashed, "It comes with working on murder cases I suppose" she laughed, her laugh was a soft peal of bells. Her voice was quite deep and husky, _It's kind of hot_ Booth thought, _Wait, I've barely met this girl! I can't be thinking things like that! _

"…. How about you?" she asked

"Sorry, I guess I was zoning out. What was that again?" Booth asked apologetically

"I said I was hungry. What about you?" she questioned, trying to hold back a laugh

"Sure, but I'd let the waiter chose what you want to eat. He's a genius, he knows what you'd like and I wouldn't recommend ordering for yourself. Just ask Hodgins" Booth said laughingly as Hodgins nodded in agreement.

She nodded and smiled at Hodgins before patting his arm and talking to Angela about some museum exhibit opening. Booth leaned back in his spot next to Bones; Bones leaned over and asked,

"Booth, why did you "zone out" as you put it? You were staring quite intently at Tori"

"Tori? Is that her name? That's a pretty name" Booth replied

"Thanks, I'd like to take credit for it but I have to give all credit to my mom. And her love of harlequin romance novels. I like to say its Japanese though, it's a nicer explanation and it doesn't make me feel like a whore" Tori smirked as if to say that she had heard the conversation

"You never told me that, wait your mom liked harlequin romance novels?" Angela questioned

"Never felt the need to tell anyone, but we're all family now so I figured why not? Besides, the next time I have a juicy secret you'll be the first to know" Tori replied

Tori smiled and leaned back in the booth, she sipped her water daintily. Booth leaned forward and held out his hand

"I'm Special Agent Seely Booth, but you can call me Booth" Booth declared to Tori

"It's nice to meet you Booth, I'm Victoria Herrara but you may call me Tori. Don't ever call me Victoria and I don't like it when people use my surname." Tori warned

Booth smiled and shook her hand, her hand was somewhat small but it fit in his hand without being enveloped by his. Just then the waiter came to the booth and glanced at everyone, he wrote all of the orders and walked away. Tori, Cam, Bones, and Angela walked off to the bathroom to wash their hands and talk.

Booth POV

"So what do you think of Tori?" Hodgins asked me

"I don't know she seems nice. She's going to be like the rest of you isn't she? I haven't heard her say anything scientific yet but I'm sure she will eventually" I said

"She is really nice, she's a polite girl. She's not very scientific outside of the lab, but she only uses scientific lingo to relate to Brennan. Brennan likes her; she's great at what she does. But she's fun to be around; I mean did you see her? She's just a fantastic friend; she's great to talk to. She can just listen but she also talks a lot when you need her to. She's Ange's friend from high school actually, she's a lot like Angela. She loves people and she's shows a lot of affection , once she gets used you she'll probably start calling you sweetie or babe. It's her thing, she is really like Angela; she doesn't trust very easily, she's been hurt by people she's loved before. I actually have no idea how she became so nurturing, her mom isn't the helpful or loving type. I think she's going to like you soon though" Hodgins disclosed

Booth just sat back in the booth and digested all of the information. Hodgins had never really trusted him enough to talk that much to him.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Oops, I found so many errors in my first chapter! I really need an editor. Anyone willing to do that? I hate errors! What do you think? I switched the chapters with the new, improved chapter. I'm still worried that there were errors left. Is anyone there? Is anyone reading me? I love reviews, just to let you know… Yay! I found out that two people visited this story! That makes me really happy… I would really love it if you reviewed. Please? Even just two seconds to say hi, just to show me that there is someone, somewhere reading me.

Disclaimer: Forgot to put this on, I don't own Bones. Or Fox. Or Booth. Or Sweets… That makes me very sad :'(… I do own Tori though, she's locked in my basement. Just kidding, but really. She's mine… I wish I owned Booth and Sweets, and Hodgins… 3

…..

Chapter 2

Tori POV

"Dish! What do you think of Booth? Do you like him? Do you think he's hot? I think he likes you! Oh my god! What if you guys went out?" Angela gushed

"Ange, chill. I barely know the guy! I'm not about to declare my undying love for him! He's seems nice, but I'm not going to intrude on Brenn's partnership with Booth. I'm not going to go out with him, I've had my fair share of dating and heartbreak" I told her

"Angela, I'm going to ask you to stop matchmaking while we're in the bathroom. Tori, you're not going to be intruding on anyone's partnership. Right Dr. Brennan?" Cam imparted on me

"Of course not, I would be extremely happy for you as well if you were to date or have children" Brenn said

"Brenn! I'm still working, I have a job. But I'm going to wait until I have a stable job until I do anything relationship wise, plus I'm not even thinking about motherhood at this point!" I exclaimed

"I apologize, but it would be…" Brenn tried to say before I interrupted her

"I'm not going to be a mother or even think about being a mother until I'm completely sure that I'm ready to be a mother" I said, still flustered from her earlier comment

"Well, you can have children whenever you're ready. We should go back to the table. Food should be here now" Cam said, closing the conversation.

"Thanks Cam, we should get back. I'm starving." I said cheerfully.

"I was just saying that you would make a good mother, and Booth is a good father. Plus, you have a very capable body for childbirth. You have what the Europeans would have called childbearing hips," Brenn tried to explain.

"Thank you Brenn, but I'm trying to focus on my work right now. I'm barely out of school and I still have yet to pay off student loans. I need this job and a fixed income before I can even think about having children." I explained to her as carefully as I could.

"Of course, I apologize for being insensitive." Brenn apologized as Angie nudged her. I nodded to show that I accepted her apology. I really was hungry, and to be truthful I wanted to see this Booth guy again.

As we got back to the table I saw that Booth and Hodgins had finished a conversation and Booth was looking more at ease than when he had arrived. I somewhat hoped that Angie was right, that he found me attractive. I slipped in next to Booth and Angie sat next to me, Brenn sat next to her. I smiled and asked Hodgins if he had found anything out about the _papilio rumanzovia _eggs that he had found near his house. I saw Booth look at Hodgins with a look as if he had proved his point, he then looked extremely confused,

"I'm sorry, but what is a papilo ruman zobiuh?" Booth pronounced the word so badly that it made me laugh. Booth looked offended.

"I'm sorry, but you said it really funny. It's papilio rumanzovia. Those are swallowtail butterflies." I explained apologetically

"Oh, is there something wrong with just saying swallowtail butterfly?" Booth asked with a joking lilt to his voice.

"Not really, but whenever I have some knowledge of scientific names I like to flaunt it in front of Hodgy. It makes me feel smart." I justified. Booth nodded as if in agreement with me. I heard my favorite song come over the speakers in the restaurant. I started humming along, Booth discreetly looked over at me and smiled. Angie and Hodgins were playing footsy under the table and Cam and Brenn were arguing about the usefulness of flesh in a murder investigation. I loved this feeling, the feeling of belonging somewhere. I truly loved all the people at the table, with the exception of Booth as I didn't really know him. I smiled and sighed as the song ended, the waiter arrived back at the table with the food. I was hesitant to eat as I had no idea what he was going to give me, but when he set my plate in front of me I was excited. Yum, steamed shrimp dumplings, my favorite; I speared one with my fork and ate it.

"And? Was I right?" Angie asked me, "Is it fantastic and perfect?"

"Yes Ange, it's delicious. You were right. You win." I sighed; disappointed that she had won our bet. Now I had to be her servant for a whole day, and not a work day, for one day on the weekend.

"What did she win?" Booth asked curiously

"My servitude for a day during the weekend," I groaned, "What exactly are you planning Ange?"

"Well, seeing as you don't relax enough during the week. I think I'm going to make you come with me to the spa; we can get massages and pedicures! We can even bring Cam and Brenn!" Ange said excitedly

"Sweetie, I'm sure Cam and Brenn don't want to waste their weekends with frivolity. I know I don't, I was planning on going to a glass museum down in New York for the weekend then I was going to visit my family." I explained carefully as not to hurt Ange's feelings.

"That's exactly what I'm mean! You need to get out of visiting your family! You go up to New York at least once a month! You've already gone once this month, I don't see why your family can't be without you for two weeks." Ange vented

"Sweetie, my brother's 18! He's going to be in college soon! I want to see him as much as possible. I don't know what my parents are going to do once we've both flown the nest!" I exclaimed

"What does she mean when she says 'flown the nest'?" Brenn whispered to Cam, "Is that some sort of metaphor?"

"Yes, it means to leave home. Tori has already left and she's worried about how her parents are going to feel once her brother has left for college. Apparently her parents took it hard when she said she was moving to Washington, D.C to become your intern. They wanted her to become an English professor or teacher." Cam whispered an explanation back, "Tori wants to see her parents as much as possible, even though they weren't great they're all she has left of home. None of her extended family live close and she doesn't want to take time off, she loves her job too much. Now that she's found us, she's doing great. I think we're like family to her."

"You know I can't just excuse myself from visiting family Ange, they need me. Frankly, I need them too. Although, I could deal without all of the creepy attention from my parent's neighbor; he's so strange, and he is constantly flirting with me whenever I go to their house! I just wish I had someone to come with me when I go there so that he'll leave me alone." I complained

"I could go with you the next time you go, I'll tell him to leave you alone. I could make up some excuse to arrest him too." Booth offered. I blushed and told him that it wasn't necessary, but I thanked him. He really was a nice guy; he seemed very protective of us scientists at the Jeffersonian. I hoped I could finally trust a guy, for once, "… of course, that might break protocol. But I'm willing to help if I can, Bones" Booth finished. I really should start paying attention when I'm with these people. Brenn responded,

"Well, you should break protocol for me; especially when you die without telling me."

"Are you still mad about that?" Booth groaned. I looked confusedly at Ange,

"What are they talking about?"

"Oh, Booth was shot while protecting Brenn from his stalker who tried to kill her. He lived but pretended to die so that he could catch a criminal that said he would only see Booth at Booth's funeral. So Booth took him down and Brenn was pissed that Booth didn't tell her that he wasn't actually dead. Turns out, Booth sent a list of names of people that were supposed to be told that he wasn't really dead. But the list was given to the FBI psychologist, who thought it would be a better idea to not tell any of those people because they could 'handle it' according to him." Ange ranted

"Psychology is a weak science." I replied

"Excuse me, I don't think it is. It's very important to know about how people's emotions shape their personalities," a young man in his 20s spoke. He had dark brown, almost black curly hair and brown eyes. His skin was pale and he had a pointed nose, he was lanky. He didn't look athletic like Booth, but sort of like the cute guy that would have been in chess club, or track and field. He was good looking, not hot (like Booth) but cute. _Whoa, wait. Did I just call Booth hot? And use him as a comparison for a cute guy? I'm in way over my head! _I thought. I flirtatiously smiled at the guy and winked. He blushed and stammered over his next words,

"I'm Doctor Lance Sweets, I'm the FBI psychologist. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"I'm Tori. And the pleasure is all mine." I smiled. Ange motioned for me to move over, she got up and sat next to Hodgins. I looked at the psychologist and patted the space next to me for him to sit down. He almost tripped as he sat next to me, falling against my shoulder. He blushed, to ease the awkwardness I said, "I don't think that we should rely on emotions to 'shape us' it not rational. And emotions don't define us, society and our environment do."

"I have to disagree with you there, emotions rule our lives and world consequentially." Sweets argued.

"Maybe we should agree to disagree for now." I compromised.

"Of course, we wouldn't want to ruin a celebration dinner with arguments," Sweets said sociably

"I don't argue, I join into spirited debates" I said graciously

"I'm seeing some tension in your eyes, are you feeling stressed? And your posture suggests that you're feeling uncomfortable" Sweets discerned

"Maybe she just doesn't want to talk to someone that disagrees with her point of view right now" Booth stood up for me

"No, I'm fine. Just a bit tired. Happy that the case is over though, shall we go to the Founding Fathers for a quick drink? If everyone is done with their food of course." I changed the subject. Sweets looked at me quizzically and I pointedly looked away from him.

…

When we had gotten to the bar, it was almost empty. We took two tables in the corner, Booth, Sweets, and Hodgins went to go get us drinks. We hadn't asked for anything but I trusted them to get something good.

"Alright sweetie, what was up with you and Sweets? It was so cute! I can't believe he actually tripped onto you! Your feminine wiles startled the poor boy." Ange said, "He might be over there hyperventilating to Booth and Jack"

"Yeah, I tend to dazzle men. It's just some natural thing. I mean, you know me Ange! I flirt like I breathe, it's a reflex." I defended myself, "Shh, here they come. No more of your 'feminine wiles' crap"

"We got some beers for you, Tori I think you'll like it. The beers here are really good" Hodgins said

"Cool thanks," I took my beer from Sweets and smiled at him. He smiled back and almost spilled his drink all over me; fortunately I caught it before it could do any damage to my clothes.

"I'm really sorry," Sweets apologized, "Did any of it get on you? Oh my god, I'm so sorry"

"Sweetie, none of it got on me. No harm, no foul. It's all cool okay?" I tried to reassure him, "Here, just put them down. Did you get any on you?"

"No, I'm fine" I raised my eyebrows in triumph, "But I could have spilled it on you" he defended his worry about my state of dryness. I shook my head in defeat; this guy was not going to give up with the whole clutzy thing until I could make him feel confident around me. I was going to have to take it to the next level of flirtation. I could see Ange look over at me in distrust; she knew what I was going to do. I was sitting down; naturally I was lower than Sweets so I tilted my head down and looked up at him through my eyelashes. I knew this night was going to work out in my favor, by the end of the night I was going to have kissed him at least. There was a band playing by a cleared off space that would have to work as a dance floor, my favorite song started playing and I hummed along. The sweet, gentle melody was soothing and perfect for slow dancing. Sweets noticed that I was humming along, "Would you like to dance?"

"Of course." I said pleased. He took my hand and brought me to the dance floor, he gently put his hands on my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders. He was about six feet tall so I had to look up at him from my height of five foot four. He relaxed and put his hands on my lower back, I intertwined my hands behind his neck. I was on cloud nine, he swayed to the song and sang some of the words under his breath. I looked up again, smiling curiously, "You know Death Cab for Cutie?"

"Yeah, I listen to them a lot." he said contently

"What's your favorite song by them?" I said, testing him.

"Either _Soul Meets Body _or _What Sarah Said_," he said with a lilt in his voice, he sounded truthful. (AN/ I love Death Cab for Cutie!)

"I love those songs, _Marching Bands of Manhattan _always makes me feel content though" I replied. He smiled and nodded in agreement, I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. I felt his arms unconsciously tighten around me in bliss. The song ended, I reluctantly let go of him. He seemed surprised that the song had ended. We walked to the bar, he ordered another beer. I went for an mojito, it reminded me of my family. Sweet, but with a kick. He looked at me with amusement in his eyes, "What?" I asked him

"Nothing," he tried to cover up the mirth in his eyes. I gave him that look that I give people when I'm about to yell at them, "Alright, it's just that Angela gets the same drink almost every time we come here"

"Well, I made her get one when we went to a bar together" I said, "She was amazed at the taste, it was hilarious. She's gotten one since, every time we go to a bar."

"That's a funny story, I thought you two knew each other from high school though. Weren't you too young to drink?" Sweets asked with confusion in his eyes

"I'm sorry sir, but can I see your I.D?" the bartender asked Sweets. I giggled, he shook his head at me and pulled out his I.D. to show the bartender, "Thank you, sorry about that. I have to check everyone"

"No he doesn't, he's just trying to cover up his embarrassment" Sweets said under his breath to me.

"Okay, even I could have told you that. His carotid artery was twitching, his eyes blinking faster, cheeks and neck flushed. Are you sure you're a psychologist? Where did you get your diploma?" I whispered to him

"Alright, now that's just mean. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm an idiot and a bad psychologist" Sweets said in irritation

"Calm down, I took a psychology class in high school. We literally learned that in the first three classes." Sweets began to interrupt, "Hush, Ange told me I had to take the damn class with her. Then she dropped it, something about being able to take Ceramics class" I said

"Okay, first. It wasn't Ceramics, it was Portraits. And it wasn't my fault that your counselor refused to meet with you! It was good for you to take that class" Ange interrupted

"Ange! You nearly gave me a heart attack, don't sneak up on people! And it was your fault, you knew that my counselor wouldn't let me switch. You weren't even there to get me through the "trust" exercises. That teacher was a certifiable creep, he **always **used me as his "guinea pig". It was really weird!" I said irritated

"Sorry, you didn't tell me-" Ange tried to say before I interrupted her

"I tried to, if you remember correctly I was trying to talk to you and you kept talking about your sexual conquests and boys." I tried to contain my resentment out of my tone but failed, "If you had listened then you would know"

"You're right; we never had conversations about both of us until we were out of high school. I was an idiot wasn't I? Well, I was older than you…" Ange reasoned with me. My anger subsided, she was definitively apologizing.

"Wow, that was amazing. I am really surprised, not that many people can easily calm each other down and talk about things that are hard" Sweets said exasperatingly, "It's really cool, you guys know each other-" I silenced him with a kiss, it was soft but definitely passionate. He responded, putting his hands on my hips pulling me closer. I put my hands on his chest, not pushing away but just holding him there. He moved his lips and I followed his lead, moving my lips with his. He put one of his hands on my lower back, the other behind my neck, in my hair gently pulling closer still. His tongue sought entrance, I parted my lips and his tongue moved with my mine. I heard a glass shattering, Sweets' tongue retreated and he pulled away. We both looked toward where the noise had come from; it was just a waiter dropping a glass. Luckily the glass was empty, no spilled liquids. I saw Booth's face, it was blank but there was disappointment in his eyes. I was confused about that, but wow, that kiss was amazing! I didn't think Sweets would respond like that, I mean I thought he would respond but that amazingly.

"Wow, guys! I didn't know it was going to happen like that!" Ange squealed, now Hodgins was standing beside her with a **look **on his face. He was going to burst out laughing any second,

"Oh Tori, of course. You would, wouldn't you?" he finally started howling in laughter

"Shut up" I said, irritated

"What's he talking about?" Sweets, no Lance said confused

"Nothing, he's just being an idiot." I said exasperatedly

"He's talking about the fact that Tori always picks the guys that are touchy-feely, in this case a therapist, and she dates them. Although she refuses to admit that psychology is useful." Ange explained

"Ah, I understand." Lance said. I sighed in annoyance, he looked down at me and smiled.

"This is annoying, I hate it when people talk about me like I'm not here." I said irritably.

"Alright sweetie, I'll go with you back to your house if you'd like. Would you like anyone else to come?" Ange asked

"Sure, everyone can come if they'd like. Would you like to come with us Lance?" I asked suggestively

"Oh, um, me? Sure" Lance stammered

"I'll come too," Brenn interjected, hearing our conversation

"I can't, I have to go get Parker tomorrow morning. I should go back home" Booth explained

"Of course, maybe next time." I replied. We all got into my or Brenn's cars and drove to my house, Lance was in my car and Ange and Hodgins were in Brenn's car. I was looking forward to tonight, this was going to be fun…

….

AN/ Hey, so I don't own Death Cab for Cutie… Or Lance Sweets, sorry if I'm making some people OOC… But I'm trying to stick to what I think Sweets would be like if Tori came onto him… Reviews make my day! Just two seconds. Flames are allowed, but they hurt my feelings. Making my story your favorite makes me happy too… Sorry if my update time annoys you, I've had school and homework. And a huge crush! But you guys don't care about that, duh… Reviews? I'll give you cookies…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ Hey, it's me. Again. And I've been tracking the number of readers/ viewers. There's over 200 of you. At least one of you must read my author's notes. I just can't believe anyone has sent me ANY reviews. Please. Even if the review just says hi I will be ever so happy. Sorry about not updating for months/a year. Hope this makes up for it!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Oh, hello Sweets! How are you? Do you have some bit of psychological insight for me?**

**Sweets: Why of course darling! But I can't share it with you right here, why don't we move into the bedroom?**

**Me: Naughty… Oh, and look, here comes Booth. Hello my darling Booth**

**Booth: Hello lovely, let's tell these hot readers that you don't own anything. Not even me.**

**Me: But I wish I did *pouts***

**Booth: Ah, but you don't**

**Sweets: You don't own me either**

**Me: You people are being mean. I'm going to take Lance's offer, let's go to the bedroom**

**Sweets: You don't own us though do you? **

**Me: No, I don't own you. Or Fox. Or Bones. Or anything…. Sadness**

…

"But that would leave me with no job to do," Brenn complained, "Although the benefits for society and health care as a whole would be very high."

"It'd make it harder to murder someone, that's for sure. If the bones went soft upon impact then bounced back to their original state then there would be no fracturing whatsoever. Very easy for health purposes," I stated

"I don't understand why you two are debating this, it makes no sense. Why can't we just talk about something normal for once?" Ange grumbled

"Alright sweetie, what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"Let's talk about boys! I mean, Cam's boys in particular," Ange speculated, "You are dating someone aren't you Cam?"

"No time. My work comes first, Michelle comes tied with first and any personal life comes last." Cam stated

"Yet you can find time in your oh so busy schedule to hang out with us," I nagged

"Yeah yeah yeah, Michelle's off at school and I had nothing to do. And who I'm dating is none of your business," Cam protested

"Ha! So you do have someone that you are seeing!" I said triumphantly

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, I am seeing Dr. Schwartz in the Egyptology department" Cam said

"Wait, hottie Schwartz? The one with the football player's body?" Ange questioned

"Ooohh, he's hotttt" I interjected

"Dr. Schwartz is very good at what he does, he has authenticated many artifacts and discovered the identity of many Egyptian mummies." Brenn protested, "He's not only good looking, I'm sure Cam values him for his intelligence as well. He also has very symmetrical features, a very good mate Cam."

"Of **course** Cam values his intelligence. But the real question here is: have you slept with him yet?" I inquired. Cam blushed,

"Hey, not that we don't appreciate the insight into intelligent and good looking women's minds but we're trying to watch hockey here." Hodgins exclaimed

"I find it very interesting, the girls obviously in the still state of mind as they were in high school." Lance replied

"Oh dear god, I hope not. And Brenn isn't still in the same state of mind! She's way more mature than the rest of us, she doesn't like to gossip. She prefers facts, I like facts too. But there's nothing that can bond a group of women together more than a good old gossip and secret sharing session over a few glasses of wine." I voiced

"Yeah, what she said. By the way, do you guys want any wine?" Ange asked

"No, we're good with beers. Thanks for the beers by the way," Lance answered

"Oh, no problem. It's homebrew, my parents sent it from New York." I stated

"Wow, your parents brew?" Hodgins exclaimed

"Not so much anymore, in their old age they can seem to find the time." I joked

"Yeah, because your parents are so old." Ange scoffed, "They're what, sixty?

"Shut up Ange, that's old. Imagine being sixty, dear god. I never thought I'd make it to twenty." I said, horrified

"You haven't yet," Brenn pointed out, "And even though you're in the company of several mature, responsible adults you still shouldn't be drinking."

"Stop nagging Brenn, you sound like my mother," I sighed impatiently, "Besides, I went to Europe for two years. I'm completely legal there; I'm going by British ages." I said, sticking my tongue out at her like a child.

"This is really interesting, you seem to be much more mature than Doctor Brennan has suggested," Lance commented, "How old are you, Tori?"

"None of your business," I stated, sipping my wine

"He just wants to make sure you're legal before he takes you to his apartment." Ange whispered into my ear

"Ange!" I said, shocked, "Inappropriate!" Her response was a giggle and a small push towards him. I rolled my eyes at her, "If we're reverting back to middle school then we ought to play middle school type games." I said, revolted

"Yes! Truth or dare?" Ange squealed excitedly

"I was joking, jeez Ange" I said, edging away from her

"I'm not! We have to, please?" she pouted

"I'd be interested to have some insight into your minds by seeing what types of dares you make up for each other and what kinds of questions you ask." Lance said, looking insanely interested

"Aw, thanks. Nice to know you're on my side." I scowled, he smiled and pushed my shoulder gently.

"Personally, I don't care that much for these games." Seeley said, edging toward the door.

"Don't you dare, if I'm playing then you have to as well." I stated, pulling him to the floor

"Oh sure, make us sit on the floor Angela. Not all of us are able to maintain our bodies from high school." Booth whined

"Shut up," I said jokingly, "I'm sure you can sit on the floor" I said as he sat down and pushed me over onto the floor. Finally, we were all situated on the floor in a circle; Hodgins was next to Ange, Brenn was next to Ange, Cam was next to Brenn, Booth was next to Cam, I was next to Booth, Lance was next to me and Hodgins.

"I'll go first then Brenn can go!" Ange squealed, she was way too excited about this. I sighed, I was already bored.

Booth put his hand on my knee and gently rubbed my leg; I looked over and smiled at him, gently leaning against his shoulder. Seeley was so big; his shoulders were broad and he was just really overwhelming, I felt bad for people he interrogated. He smiled at me when he caught me staring, I looked away blushing.

"Booth! Tori! Wake up!" Ange shouted, "I just asked Booth truth or dare!"

"Sorry love" I smirked

"Sorry Ange, umm… truth" Booth

"Boring…" I said under my breath, he gently smacked my knee while smiling

"Fine…" Ange said, "I would have thought that you would choose dare but… Alright, truth… ah ha! Are you attracted to Tori?"

"Angela Montenegro!" I admonished her. Her response was to smirk at me, I was just silently shaking my head.

"So… Are you?" Ange asked Booth

"Yes" Booth said, "Brenn, truth or dare?"

"I find this game extremely worthless." Brenn stated, "But if I must, truth."

"Who in this room do you think would be a bad date?" Seeley asked

"Booth!" Brenn said, shocked

"Answer the question Brenn" I teased

"Fine. Probably Hodgins" Brenn said

"What? Why?" Hodgins said, "Am I a bad date Ange?"

"No, you're amazing. Just not Brenn's type" Ange stated, "Brenn, your turn."

"Tori," she said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I stated, feeling awesome.

"Ange, what should I dare her to do?" she whispered to Ange, Ange whispered something back, "I dare you to trade three items of clothing with another player, not including socks or shoes or something like that" she said to me

"Ange, give me some of your clothes." I said, laughing. I pulled my purple top over my head, took off my cami, and gave Ange my short denim skirt. Ange handed me her cami, v-neck top, and her denim miniskirt. I put her clothes on and she put mine on, Hodgins, Seeley, and Lance were all staring at us, speechless.

"Wow. Ange, Tori. You willing to do that later at our house?" Hodgins said, clearly turned on by our trading of clothes. We had both been in our underwear so it made sense that he would be asking something like that, but still, it was weird. I had my black lace bra and underwear on and Ange had her pink bra and white polka dotted pink underwear on.

"Totally up to Tori," Ange said flirtatiously, I winked at her.

"Busy tonight, babe. Maybe some other time." I said, "oh, it's my turn isn't it? Lance, truth or dare?"

"Wait, I have a website up of questions and dares" Ange said, pushing her laptop to me

"Naughty Truth or Dare ideas, jeez Ange. Taking this a bit too seriously are we? What's next? Strip Poker?" I sighed, shaking my head

"Umm, I suppose truth." Lance said, blushing

"Just do the first one" Ange said. I nodded, laughing

"What's…" I started laughing really hard, "What's your wildest sexual fantasy?" I choked out while laughing. Lance blushed

"Umm… I don't have one?" Lance somewhat questioned

"Come on, everyone has one. Ange, what's yours?" I asked her. She giggled,

"You ever read Brenn's book? Page 187? That's it." Ange said, blushing and giggling insanely

"I thought that was Hodgins' thing? Hodgy, isn't that your **thing**?" I asked him with a seductive tone to my voice

"Erm… yeah, Ange told it to Brenn for her book… and yeah" he said while blushing

"Hot, so Lance? Wild sexual fantasy?" I asked him, leaning against him. I put my hand on his leg and gently rubbed his thigh while batting my eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

"Having the girl covered in whipped cream." he muttered, but we still heard was he said, Ange quietly laughed.

"I've done that, surprisingly amazing." I said. Lance blushed even more, if that was possible, "I can make your fantasy come true if you'd like." I whispered in his ear, he blushed with arousal, "Your turn" I whispered

"Cam, truth or dare?" just then, Cam's phone rang,

"It's Michelle," she answered her phone, "Hey Michelle, what's up? Uh huh, really? Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes. Sorry guys, I have to go. See you tomorrow!" she said, rushing out the door

"Bye Cam! Love you!" I yelled to her, she nodded as she closed the door. Brenn took her phone out too,

"Is it really one already? I should probably go home" Brenn said, waving as she walked out the door. I waved back, as did everyone else.

"We should probably get going too," Hodgins said, "But could I ask for one more thing?"

"Sure, I guess." Ange said

"I dare you to kiss Tori." he said

"Ok" she said

"Fine" I stated, she moved over to me.

She gently pulled me toward her by my waist, I put my hand behind her neck and my other hand at the small of her back, her lips gently touched mine. I tried to make the kiss as hot as possible for the boys, moving my lips with hers. I gently tangled my hand in her hair and rubbed my hand up and down her back. As her hands stroked my sides; I could hear Hodgins' groan of pleasure. Her lips parted and I gently ran my tongue along her bottom lip, her tongue met mine in a sudden burst of passion. She pulled me impossibly closer to her, bending my body to hers. Our tongues clashed in a battle for dominance; she gently broke away from me, gasping for breath. Our chests heaved breathlessly and I rested my hands behind her neck. I pulled her in gently for a second kiss; my lips met hers briefly before I pulled away. I gently hugged her closer to me and she hugged me back,

"Night, see you tomorrow love." I said

"Goodnight sweetie." she replied

"Night Hodgy." I said, hugging him

"Night," he said and then whispered into my ear, "And thanks. That was hot." I smirked

"I know." I stated, "Are you leaving without saying goodbye Seeley Booth?" I said, whirling around to catch him halfway out the door.

"Um… No. Sorry, I have to go though. Bye!" he said, rushing out the door.

"Okay. Bye…" I was really suspicious about what was going on with Seeley. He seemed like he was enjoying himself, if you know what I mean, so why was he so eager to rush out the door? I sighed and sat down on the couch, ready to fall asleep. Suddenly, I whirled around at a cough behind me…

…..

**AN/ Duh duh duh… Who is it? Did someone break into her apartment? By the way, sorry for the wait. I've been busy and stuff. I've also been sick… I've been sick for a while now… WITH BIEBER FEVER! Just kidding, I really was sick. And my computer broke down and I lost all kinds of creativity with this story. All in all, I hit a giant roadblock of writer's block with this story. By the way, if anyone is interested in taking over this or my Diary of a Wimpy Kid story just let me know. I haven't been able to come up with that many good ideas with them lately and I JUST started another story that I'm actually going to complete or else I might die. Alright guys, thanks for reading. Please review!**


End file.
